Optical components are traditionally assembled using epoxy bonding, frit bonding, diffusion bonding, and optical contacting technologies. These bonding methods are limited by high bonding temperatures, low reliability, stringent requirements for surface flatness and cleanliness, complicated bonding protocols, low mechanical strength, and poor optical properties of the bonded interface. Some of these drawbacks are overcome by the technique of hydroxide catalysis bonding or silicate bonding which was first proposed by Gwo. In this bonding scheme, an alkaline bonding solution, typically sodium or potassium hydroxide or sodium silicate, is placed between the surfaces to be bonded. The OH− ions in the bonding solution etch the surfaces and form siloxane chains that bond the two surfaces. However the technique of hydroxide catalysis bonding has poor reproducibility and can only been used to bond substrates that satisfy stringent requirements of surface flatness and cleanliness.